


Sailor Moon: Return Tower Arc

by megchan513



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megchan513/pseuds/megchan513
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi is in her third year of high school and this takes place after the battle with Chaos but before her and Mamochan get married within the manga canon. Usagi has been kidnapped to a strange tower and finds herself alone aside from Luna and her strange host/new enemy. Her powers have been significantly reduced and her friends have all been taken but thanks to the effort of a certain cheerful brunette, they have been turned into cards and not completely lost to her. In order to recover her power and her friends, Usagi must ascend the tower and face this new evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Moon: Return Tower Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So after seeing some fanart of a Sailor Moon/CardCaptor Sakura crossover, I mentioned to my friends that it made me want to write a story based on it, with a KH: CoM theme. Though it started off as just a joke idea, my friends encouraged me to try writing it. I thought and thought and thought about it and in a spurt of creative energy, I got the first chapter done. Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions, but please keep it civil. Depending on the response, I may post more chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“…sa…cha…U…gi…an…” Someone was calling her name. The young blonde paid no heed to it though. Her beloved Mamo-chan had taken her to an all-you-can-eat cake shop. She wasn’t going to let anything ruin this! Looking over the cake choices, the girl giggled and pointed one out to her boyfriend. “Look Mamo-chan, this one is in the shape of a kitty head! It even has Luna’s crescent shaped bald spot!” Smiling, she picked up the plate and held it up to her face, admiring the details. “Waaaah! It even has red eyes like hers!” She exclaimed, then blinked. Cake wasn’t supposed to have eyes.

“Usagi-chan!” It yelled at her. Cake wasn’t supposed to talk either. Her chest was starting to feel heavy and then suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her cheek. The blonde’s eyes flew open and she sat up, yelling in pain.

“Owwie!” She looked for the source and saw her black cat, Luna, sprawled on the floor. “Luna! What was that for?! Just because I said the cake looked like you doesn’t mean you needed to attack me!” Usagi whined.

Luna sat up and glared at her charge. “Usagi-chan! You were dreaming! Look around you, we got transported somewhere by some new enemy!” Usagi blinked her big, blue eyes and finally noticed she wasn’t in the café or her bed at home. She looked around and saw that she was sitting on the floor of a large marble hall.

"Where are we? Last thing I remember before the dream was finishing my mid-term exams and I was on my way to meet…” She trailed off, her eyes going wide. Panicked, she looked around frantically. “Mamo-chan?! Chibi-Usa-chan?! Girls?!” Usagi called out, her shaky voice echoing in the silent, empty hall.

“Usagi-chan…they aren’t here. When I woke up, it was just you and me.” Luna said in a quiet voice.

“Well, that’s not totally true kitty cat.” A distorted voice echoed off the walls, not seeming to come from any one place. Usagi stood up quickly, looking around. Luna stood up as well, her fur puffed out, darting glances all around.

“Who’s there?” Usagi called out. A cloaked figure who seemed to be made of shadows appeared in the center of the room.

“Hello there, moon rabbit, and welcome to my humble abode.” The figure gave a mocking bow.

“Where are my friends? Where am I? Who are you?” Usagi asked, glaring at the figure.

“My, my. One at a time, dearie. This place is Return Tower. You may call me Keeper, and as for your friends, well…” Here the air seemed to drop several degrees. “Finders Keeper’s, right?” The shadowy figure seemed to smile, even though it wasn’t visible. Usagi felt the blood drain from her face. Had her friends, her loved ones, been taken from her again?

“Usagi-chan! Snap out of it and transform into Eternal Sailor Moon!” Luna’s voice brought Usagi back and she nodded.

 “Right!” She held her hands in the air to summon the Holy Grail. “Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!” She shouted out. Nothing happened. The Holy Grail didn’t appear nor did her clothes transform. She felt a deep shock run through her body. “I can’t transform?!” She cried out in disbelief. Luna looked as shocked as her charge.

The figure, Keeper, started laughing. “Oh, poor naïve Princess! Why do you think this place is called Return Tower? As soon as you entered this place, everything returned to how it was before you became Sailor Moon.” Usagi dropped to her knees in shock. How could she save her loved ones now? Her mind went blank. Keeper continued to laugh. “You’re so weak, I’m sure a pitiful Youma could finish you off. Hmm…in fact, that’s not a bad idea.” He stretched out one hand and from his shadows a familiar shape formed. It was the first Youma she ever fought, the one who had taken the appearance of Naru-chan’s mother. “Kill her.” He said simply. “I’ll be back when you’re done. I have other matters to take care of.” With that he vanished, melting into the floor.

The Youma locked onto Usagi and started advancing towards her. “Usagi-chan! You must get up! Run, do something!” Luna yelled at the girl, who was just sitting on the floor, staring with blank eyes, unseeing. Luna tried to pull her using her teeth but she wouldn’t budge. Luna knew she couldn’t do anything, and as for the girl she had watched over for years, she sat there unresponsive. Luna did the only thing she could do. She prayed. “Queen Serenity, please grant us one more miracle. Save Usagi-chan!” Just as Luna finished her prayer, the monster moved in to attack.

“WINDY!” A great gust of wind pushed it back, seeming to bind it in place. Luna and Usagi looked up to see a girl around Usagi’s age with a star shaped staff standing there panting. “I’m so glad! I made it in time.” She had chin length brunette hair with a strand on either side of her face longer than the rest. She smiled and held her hand out to Usagi.

Usagi took it and stood up. “Who are you?” She asked. The girl shook her head in regret.

“There isn’t time, I’m sorry. I came here to tell you not to give up. Your friends are here, though in order to keep them safe from Keeper, I had to change their form.” The girl handed Usagi a long card.

Usagi took it and flipped it over, gasping. “Ami-chan!” Her friend’s image was on the card, with a caption at the bottom saying ‘The Watery’ and the symbol of Mercury at the top.

Usagi looked at the mysterious girl sharply. The girl had an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry, this was the best I could do in a short time. I was only able to keep this one in my possession. The others are scattered throughout the tower.” The girl pointed to two large doors behind them.

Usagi looked at the doors, then at the card and then to the girl. “How do I get her out of here?” She asked.

 “You have to transform.”

Usagi’s eyes widened. “I can’t! I’ve lost my powers, back to before I was Sailor Moon!” Usagi said, frustrated.

The girl smiled softly. “Usagi-san. He can’t take away your power completely. That special item you possess couldn’t be sealed, it could only be capped. As you find your friends, you will unlock and regain your powers. But in order to this, you _must_ believe in yourself. You have to believe that everything will definitely be alright.” She nodded emphatically. Suddenly, her form started to fade. “I’m running out of time. "Usagi-san, transform and call out to your friend. She will definitely hear you!” With those parting words, the girl faded. Usagi looked at the card in her hand and then at Luna.

Luna nodded and smiled. “I always have and always will believe in you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi’s eyes softened and she smiled. “Luna…” She took a breath and nodded. She closed her eyes. “Silver Crystal…please grant me the power to save my friends again!” She said this as sort of a prayer in her mind. She opened her eyes and threw her hand in the air, calling out "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!” The Silver Crystal appeared in front of her, back to being tear shaped, and shone brightly, forming a simple, pure white, circular casing around it with the Silver Crystal displayed prominently in the center, her four Guardian’s planet colors surrounding it.

In a flash of light and ribbons, Usagi transformed and struck her signature pose. She looked at her gloved hands and smiled in relief. Saying a silent ‘Thank You’ to her Silver Crystal she turned to Luna. “I did it!” She exclaimed.

Luna smiled at her charge, relieved as well, though she frowned a little as she took a better look at her charge. “You’ve transformed into your first outfit.” She said, worried.

“Yes, but that girl said that when I start finding everyone, my powers would grow stronger. Let’s trust her and try it out.” Sailor Moon held the card out in front of her. She closed her eyes and simply hoped. She hoped that she would see her friend, the first Guardian who joined her, Sailor Mercury.

"Usagi-chan, look out!” Luna’s voice rang out. Sailor Moon’s eyes flew open and she saw the Youma had gotten free while she had been busy. The Youma looked angry and it was running straight for her, claws outstretched. Sailor Moon knew she wouldn’t be able to dodge in time. She threw her arms up in front of her face.

“Mercury Aqua Mist!” A thick fog filled the room, cutting off the Youma’s view of Sailor Moon. It lashed out at random but didn’t connect with anything. Sailor Moon looked around frantically. “Sailor Moon.” She heard a calm, gentle voice say.

She turned in the direction of the voice and her eyes filled with tears. “Sailor Mercury….Ami-chan!” The blonde let out a sob and ran to the blue-haired Guardian, hugging her tightly.

The Guardian of Intelligence smiled and gently pet her friend’s hair. “We would never leave you alone, Usagi-chan.” She said quietly. Usagi sniffled and nodded.

The reunion was interrupted by a feral scream from the Youma. Luna looked at the girls. “Now, you two!” The fog cleared and the Youma locked onto them again.

“The pretty Guardian of Love and Intelligence in a sailor suit, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!”.

“The pretty Guardian of Love and Justice in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I’ll punish you!”

The two girls said their intros and gestures then launched themselves at the Youma. “Sailor Kick!” Sailor Mercury jumped, aiming at the Youma’s stomach, landing a solid kick before jumping away. “Now, Sailor Moon!” Sailor Mercury called out.

Sailor Moon put her hand to her tiara and started charging the energy. She took it off and moved her arm back. “Moon Tiara…Boomerang!” She threw the disc of light at the Youma, catching it right in the chest, causing it to dissolve into dust.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury high fived each other, smiling. “We did it!”

“I leave for five minutes and look what happens.” The distorted voice of Keeper rang out. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury stood back to back, guarded. “Looks like not only were you able to transform, you managed to get one of your friends back and stay alive as well. I must say, I’m impressed. I guess I’ll let you try to get your other friends back as well. At least I will be entertained, even if you fail.” The voice faded with just an echo of laughter.

The two girls let their transformations fade and at that moment, the Youma’s dust shone and became a card, floating over to land in Usagi’s hand. It looked like a key card, with an image of Hikawa shrine on it.

“Rei-chan! This must lead us to the next floor!”  Usagi said and looked at Ami and Luna. “I don’t know why we’re here or what the enemy wants, but I do know that we are going to get our friends back, no matter what!” Ami and Luna nodded and the three of them ran to the doors. As Usagi swiped the card, it disappeared and the doors opened. They ran up the stairs and Usagi realized she never thanked the girl who helped her, or even got her name.

“Everything will definitely be alright, huh?” Usagi murmured.

“Did you say something?” Luna asked.

“Ah, no, nothing. Hurry, let’s go save Rei-chan and everyone else!” The girls disappeared up the stairs. In the empty room they left behind, laughter echoed eerily…


End file.
